The Big Petey Pizza Problem/Gallery
Going to Pete's Bowlarama.png Away we go in.png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (455).png They got one of those!.png Screenshot (457).png Oh, there's Jeffrey.png Screenshot (458).png Happy Brithday, Jeff!!!.png Screenshot (459).png Jeff's birthday hat.png Want some pizza, guys.png PIZZA!!!.png My eyes are seeing pizza.png I'm gonna eat all the pizza!.png This pizza good, man!.png No more pizza.png Aww, I can't believe it, no more pizza.png Okay, guys. what should we do frist.png Sweeping the mess.png You don't like it, Jeff.png Keep box and Sell box.png Jeff's big day!.png And remember, don't touch your hair while playing.png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (462).png Put_on_your_Bowling_Shoes.png Screenshot (463).png Hey everyone, I'm here, look at me.png Boy,_Girl,_Boy,_Girl.png Jeff's_Boring_Rules.png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (465).png tumblr ntiyr2YfAb1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (466).png So, if you all do what I say....png There's_Gotta_Be_Some_Way_to_Get_Pizza.png Perfect game - Free pizza!.png Free pizza, you say.png tumblr ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (467).png Screenshot (468).png Screenshot (469).png AAARRRGGGH!!!.png Screenshot (470).png Help me god....png Come on!!!.png Screenshot (471).png Sad Marlie.png GET IT OFF ME!!!.png Breehn with bowling balls.png tumblr ntiz0ngfW91usm4nmo3 1280.png Almost there... Almost there....png You've been trolled Breehn.png Breehn Shock.png Angry_Breehn.png Breehn so mad.png I HATE THIS GAME!.png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (474).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (477).png Jeff bowling.png You're so bad at this, Jeff.png Almost got it.png Why did we even come, guys.png WE HAVE A WINNER! WE HAVE A WINNER!.png Screenshot (478).png Gilben on TV.png What are you looking at, guys, that party is bad.png What are you talking about, Breehn. Stay here, you can't leave.png Hi_Jeff,_Gilben_wanted_me_to_wish_you_a_happy_birthday.png Sends_his_blessings?_What_does_that_even_mean?.png YES! PIZZA!.png Very hungry Clarence.png You got to be kidding me.png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (480).png Screenshot (481).png Everyone_went_to_Gilben's_party_when_they_saw_you_eating_that_pizza.png Gilben this! Gilben that!.png Screenshot (483).png Mr. Gilben.png Screenshot (484).png Screenshot (485).png Come on Gilben, another perfect game.png Strike!.png Screenshot (486).png Hey, Jeff! Hey, Jeff!.png What is it, Percy.png Uh, did you know that, uh....png Happy Percy.png GILBEN! GILBEN! GILBEN!.png Screenshot (487).png Everyone, come back here RIGHT NOW.png Here's the cake, guys.png Screenshot (488).png Happy birthday Gilben and George.png My name is not George.png Screenshot (489).png Screenshot (490).png Gilben,_he_ruined_my_entire_party.png The Golden Boy.png If I hear his name one more time --.png There goes your cake, Gilben.png Screenshot (491).png This was going to be my birthday! Not Gilben's!.png Clarence,_this_is_your_fault!.png What was that,.png This was my party until you took it!.png Screenshot (492).png Jeff attacks Gilben.png Screenshot (493).png Jeff got punched!.png Is that all you got.png Screenshot (494).png Screenshot (495).png Jeff, buddy, you okay.png Okay, no more mr. nice guy.png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Jeff... I'm sorry... Don't kill me!.png Screenshot (499).png Screenshot (500).png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (502).png Jeff, please don't be mad.png Screenshot (503).png Screenshot (504).png Screenshot (505).png I'm sorry that it wasn't your day, Jeff.png Screenshot (506).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (508).png Screenshot (509).png I'm_sorry_about_what_happened,_Gilben....png Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Screenshot (511).png Screenshot (512).png Where did you get another cake so fast.png Screenshot (513).png Dude, You're too much!.png Screenshot (510).png GIFs That 39 s it man .gif 37655.gif I'll give it my best.gif I'm really sorry for everything, Gilben.gif Happy Birthday, Jeff.gif es:El problema de la pizza/Galería Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries